we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/Alternate Costumes
Alternate Costumes (also known as Alts, Color Changes or Palette Swaps) are selectable color palettes for playable characters featured in the Super Smash Bros. franchise since the first game. This feature was added to distinguish players from opponents who chose the same character. Alternate Costumes can simply be accessories (in the case of fighters such as Jigglypuff and Pichu), color swaps (Peach and Marth), true alt costumes (Mario and Bayonetta) or full on characters (Bowser Jr. has the Koopalings and Olimar has Alph). Since Princess Daisy makes a playable appearance in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, she receives eight palette swaps as well. It isn't overtly clear if these alts reference anything but there is a lot of probable speculation. Default Daisy's default dress for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate was adjusted to look more sophisticated and intricate. The costume contain gold, flame-like designs in addition to silk extensions on the brink of the conclusion of her dress. She has matching flame patterns close to to her jewel in addition to frills at the the front of her gown that part down the legs, flame-like plans close her frills. The gown has a silk front on the point of her brooch. Daisy has moderate blossom motifs on her gloves. Dfgq4qbVMAEdw6r.png|Official Artwork Chara 4 daisy 00.png|Battle Icon Daisy-Stock-Icon-1-SSBU.png|Stock Icon Alt One Daisy's first alt is primarily green with chartreuse panniers and bottom frills. Her crown jewel and brooch is the color magenta. The heels are orange. カラバリ_SP_デイジー_02.png Chara_4_daisy_01.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-2-SSBU.png This dress was a popular request from Japanese fans and was not featured as a reference but it does look similar to the dress worn by Peach on the NES Open Tournament Golf title screen and looks very similar to a clover. Téléchargement.png MedicagoLupulina02.jpg Alt Two Alt Two is a pink dress with dark pink on Daisy's panniers and bottom frills. Her shoes are golden and her jewels are purple カラバリ_SP_デイジー_03.png Chara_4_daisy_02.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-3-SSBU.png This dress (with the exception of the fact that the jewels are purple) seems similar to Princess Peach's, Daisy's best friend and the character Daisy's moveset is based on. The color scheme is also vey similar to that of a cherry blossom. Another possible reference this dress could be making is toward Daisy's colored sprite in the colored edition of Super Mario Land. 300px-SuperMarioParty_Peach_2.png CherryBlossom.jpeg sml.PNG Alt Three Alt Three's primary color is blue but it has purple panniers, green pumps and white frills. The jewels on this alt are cyan. カラバリ_SP_デイジー_04.png Chara_4_daisy_03.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-4-SSBU.png This dress seems to reference Daisy's blue dress featured in NES Open Tournament Golf as a result of there being color limitations or alternatively an Iris flower. Téléchargement.png 1200px-Iris virginica.jpg Alt Four Alt Four is arguably the most unique. The dress is red with grey panniers and black frills. This alternate costume is the only one with the collar, sleeve openings and gloves being a different color, with said color being black.Her dress has a gold pattern on it as well as yellow shoes. Her brooch and jewels are yellow. カラバリ_SP_デイジー_05.png Chara_4_daisy_04.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-5-SSBU.png This dress has enough flair and sophistication to be a reference to Mayor Pauline of New Donk City or to roses. 288px-SMO Art - Pauline.png Small red rose.jpg Alt Five Alt Five is a purple dress with cyan panniers, dark pink frills and yellow-green shoes. The jewels on this dress are fuchsia. カラバリ_SP_デイジー_06.png Chara_4_daisy_05.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-6-SSBU.png There are three things this dress could be referencing. It could be in reference to the lilac flower, her purple alt in Mario Tennis for the N64''or her cyan alt in ''Mario Strikers Charged Lilacs1.may 29.2011.jpg StrikersCharged Daisy Alt Model.png Daisy Colors.png Alt Six Alt Six is a white dress with silver panniers and light pink frills. Her heels are white and her jewels are yellow-green. カラバリ_SP_デイジー_07.png Chara_4_daisy_06.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-7-SSBU.png Alt Six doesn't particularly reference anything in Daisy's past but looks very similar to the wedding gown Peach wore in Super Mario Odyssey or could be in reference to a lily flower. 571px-SMO Art - Wedding Peach.png White-Lily.jpg Alt Seven Another one of the more unique colorizations, Alt Seven is a black dress with green panniers, black shoes, white frills, orange jewels and a golden design along her dress. カラバリ_SP_デイジー_08.png Chara_4_daisy_07.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-8-SSBU.png There are four possible references this dress could be making. It could be in reference to a black rose, it could be a more sophisticated version of Daisy's monocromatic sprite in Super Mario Land, a more modernized iteration of a classic maid dress or Luigi's alter-ego Mr. L. DaisySMLGB.gif 640px-Mr L Render.png MaidClassic.jpg Black-rose.png Other Alts potentially referencing Princess Daisy #13 ~ Princess Peach Since Melee, Peach has had an orange and yellow alt with orange hair as a reference to Princess Daisy. But since she is a fighter in Ultimate, this alt no longer exists. It has now been replaced with a golden one. It's rather ambiguous whether or not this new alt is a reference to Daisy since it is golden with white frills as opposed to yellow with orange frills. But the yellowish motifs in the dress makes it somewhat similar. Peach Alt 2 SSBU.png Peach 02.png #48 ~ Rosalina & Luma Rosalina's third alt, similarly to Peach, is gold. However, it is much more likely to be a reference to Princess Daisy since it was used in a congratulation artwork in Wii U of Rosalina to reference Daisy's artwork in Mario Party 7. Rosalina Alt 3.png Rosalina 03.png Rosalina, Peach and Daisy.png|Rosalina's clear artwork in Wii U, referencing Peach and Daisy's artwork in '' Mario Party 7'' #63 ~ Bayonetta Bayonetta has a golden outfit in Ultimate that is very possibly a reference to "Sarasaland Princess", a Daisy-influenced costume Bayonetta could wear in two games: Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2. Bayonetta Alt 3.png Bayonetta 02.png Front Cereza-Bayonetta Daisy.jpg|Bayonetta's Sarasaland Princess costume Video Category:Super Smash Bros.